Interrupting Message
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: While Syndrome has the Incredibles captured, there's a loud and intruding sound erupting from one of the supers. Which one could it be? *Set during the movie* One shot. Slight Synlet, more VioletxTony


**Okay, so this is just completely random, and it was a random thought, so I think you guys get the point. **

* * *

Violet felt the electric shackles pinch her fingers through the metal ball. It hurt of course, but she couldn't allow that to show to Syndrome. He'd never stop mocking her, even though he probably could care less about her or the other family members besides her dad.

She really just wanted to use her powers to get down from the electric prison, and rescue them from this spiky-haired man. He looked to be atleast in his early to mid-twenties, but she didn't really care about that. She thought it was so interesting that, that young man could make such inventions.

"Huh, Huh? Oh come on, you gotta admit this is cool! Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throw some screaming people, and when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day!"

She wanted to yell at him and tell him he was wrong, but instead, she gave a hard glare. Soon after, a loud, and obnoxious sound bursts into the room, only it wasn't a sound...

Syndrome spins around, facing the four supers, and says, "What is that?"

Three of the four supers look at each other, until Violet lets a loose sigh escape her lips. She hung her head and shook it, whispering to herself that she should of left her new cellphone at home.

The redheaded man smirked, and put his hands behind his back before walking over to the embarrassed teen. Her long hair slightly covered up her faint red cheeks, but it couldn't be hidden from Syndrome.

The sound got closer and closer to him as he neared the girl, and detected the sound from her boot, since she couldn't put it in her supersuit. He reached for it, and she blushed even more at the touch of his hand going into her boot.

He glanced at the tiny screen in the top of the cellular phone, and raised an eyebrow at the contact name that kept appearing in front of him. He clicked on the name, and read the message out loud:

"Hi, Violet, this is Tony Rydinger from your English class."

Violet's eyes became as big as soccer balls for a second, and she made a great - big - gasp that echoed throughout the room that everyone in the room stared at her. Bob was still angry with Syndrome, Helen was fearful, and Dash as amused, as was Syndrome.

The man dropped the phone on the desk next to him, and opened his mouth to say something else, but the ringing of the teenager's phone rang throughout the room, but this time, it was a phone call, and Syndrome was getting annoyed. He wanted to finish his rant, but that darned phone wouldn't let him!

The ringing stopped as soon as Syndrome punched the button, and a young masculine voice echoed through the room.

"Hey, Violet, I, uh, I tried calling your house phone but Kari told me you weren't there, on some sort of family emergency-" Syndrome sneered at the irony, "but I tried texting you, but you still didn't answer, so, *heavy sigh*, here it goes-" Violet tried to hide a very wide smile behind her lips, but she just couldn't help it. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies, next friday, just you and me."

Bob lost his glare at Syndrome, and focused on a newer enemy: Tony Rydinger, but focused back on Syndrome, because he needed to get rid of him first.

Helen raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile at the memories of her childhood also.

Dash wanted to laugh, but considering the situation...it wasn't the smartest time to tease his sister of her longtime crush.

Violet felt her cheeks turn a different shade of red, as her enemy continued to stare at her with a mocking raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his face. She would've screamed out to heaven, but considering the situation they were in...it would've been too awkward, not that it already wasn't...

She grit her teeth, and said loud enough for Tony to hear, "Yes."

The boy spoke up again, "Y-yes? Great, I'll see you there!"

He hung up, and left the five of them in the still and silent air, until a certain redhead decided to speak up. "Well...That was awkward."


End file.
